


Too Hot to Handle

by ratbyun



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Cunnilingus, F/F, Fem!NCT, Johnny is gay, Lesbian Sex, Loss of Virginity, Nipple Piercings, Non-Idol AU, Vaginal Fingering, anyway i love the towers and theyre even hotter as lesbians, everybodys in femct except mark jaehyun and winwin they’re boys lol, fem nct, i havent ever finished a lesbian fic this is dope, idk what else to tag this was just fun to write !, its all fun and games, johnny has pierced nipples, other member friend mentions!, xuxi cant stop staring, xuxi is gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:22:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24453598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ratbyun/pseuds/ratbyun
Summary: "While I’m honored, me being hot is less important than your grades, yeah?” Now Johnny was teasing, quirking an eyebrow and sending Xuxi a soft smirk.“Definitely.” Xuxi nodded, biting her lip and feeling embarrassed. Nobody had ever spoken to her that way and she wasn’t sure how to process it.“Like it’s not at all subtle.” Johnny teased further. When Xuxi looked up at Johnny, her eyes were dark, and she had scooted a bit closer. Xuxi gulped, eyeing Johnny up and down again, catching a glimpse of Johnny’s nipple rings that made her throat dry and her cheeks warm. She shouldn’t have looked. Johnny was laughing again.“See!” Johnny shook her head. “You’re unstoppable.”
Relationships: Suh Youngho | Johnny/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas
Comments: 9
Kudos: 114





	Too Hot to Handle

**Author's Note:**

> i uhhh dont know where this came from johnny's just sexy 
> 
> basically xuxi cant stop staring at johnny and johnny likes it and johnny has her tiddies pierced so xuxi's gonna lose her mind. and johnny has a million dollar smile that xuxi can't get enough of but johnny's way braver than xuxi and this is a whole Lesbian Mess

Xuxi never had good luck with girls. It didn’t matter how she dressed. It didn’t matter how boyish or girly she was, she just never really had much luck in the dating world.

In high school, she never actually was in the closet, she’d like to say she was pretty open from a younger age (people told her it was obvious when she started peppering comments about Demi Lovato and Megan Fox a little too often) and everyone supported her fully. She was one of the lucky ones who didn’t really have to come out. Girls still complimented her often just the same and girls were still nice to her and didn’t seem to be bothered when changing in the locker rooms like she’d seen in movies, but she never knew what it was like to have anyone crush on her that she knew of. She felt like she was too friendly, but also not friendly enough when it came to girls she felt interest in. It wasn’t even until senior year she got her first kiss and that was just in a round of truth or dare at a party on senior trip. It was also with Winwin’s girlfriend, so it was much less exciting than a first kiss should’ve been. The boys got some enjoyment out of it at least and the kissing part felt pretty good, just missing something.

Xuxi knew she was cute. She wasn’t the most beautiful girl she knew, but she had to admit she liked herself, so she was sure the right girl just hadn’t come along yet. She liked her straight light brown hair that came down about mid back. Her face was chiseled by gods and her toned body definitely was nothing to be disappointed about. Her eyebrows were naturally tamed with perfect shape and her skin was damn near perfect, piercings accenting her ears and making her feel confident and just the right amount of edgy. She gave off the perfect hot-sporty-grunge-girl energy according to her friends but that didn’t make her any less of a virgin. Xuxi was hot and she knew it. Her personality was banging, so it definitely just was a case of not finding the right girl, she was sure that was it. She tried not to think too hard into it. Sure, she’d had crushes, but they weren’t anything special. It wasn’t until college she met Johnny, who opened up a whole new world to her. 

Xuxi was confident and loud, but when she was nervous, she became a whole other person.

Johnny was hot and radiated confidence with every bone in her body. Just her energy was hot, she didn’t even need to look that good, but she did.

Johnny stood tall, not unlike Xuxi who measured up at staggeringly just over 6 foot. Johnny was ever so slightly taller than her, which Xuxi thought was intimidating but not enough to turn her away from the bright adorable-as-hell smile hidden behind chest length wavy black locks that fell in front of her face when she looked down at her phone during class. 

Johnny was beautiful. Honey brown eyes that bored holes into Xuxi when the younger asked questions in class and Xuxi had to pretend she didn’t notice out of her peripheral vision. Xuxi turned to mush when she had to ask Johnny for a pencil, (which was way too often) barely getting the words out before being handed a worn out green mechanical pencil every time. She briefly wondered how Johnny held onto it for so long. 

Johnny’s smooth voice had Xuxi’s throat dry when she’d easily answer the professors questions, smirking to herself every single time the answer was right. Xuxi’s stomach got tight each time she’d get a glimpse of it; thankful it wasn’t aimed toward her because she’d absolutely lose it in the lecture classroom and possibly melt like ice cream on a hot day. Xuxi never had a crush so big before, but she hated to admit that Johnny was probably going to be the death of her and unfortunately was a decent wank bank for her horrible hormones, but nobody had to know that part. 

Johnny always had such nice outfits, perfectly suiting every color she ever wore. Xuxi wouldn’t tell Johnny but she loved her best in blue. She’d never seen a girl look so good in a beanie either, Xuxi’s Big Lesbian Energy taking over her entire brain every time she wore one; which was too often for Xuxi’s sanity. Johnny’s nose was also the cutest nose she’d ever seen, especially from the side angle and god, did Xuxi need to stop staring. (however, Johnny made her realize she was always super obvious, and she noticed all her staring when she asked her out, so it ended up working in her favor) Johnny put Xuxi’s brain in a blender, to put it lightly. 

Xuxi didn’t know anyone else who could pull off the punky comfortable look better than Johnny. The girl had come to class in fully buttoned up short sleeve flannels tied at her midsection, leather jackets, an array of combat boots and vans. Xuxi loved how Johnny dressed, a huge comparison to her own usual gigantic sweatshirts and converse and sometimes a hat if her hair wasn’t pulled half up.

Xuxi almost lost it when Johnny wore suspenders and a bright white tee on a hot day, the faint braless outline of nipple rings through her shirt made Xuxi’s own chest tight, squirming in her seat and she was thankful the lecture class was just reviewing a video they were supposed to watch the night before, because Xuxi was losing it more and more every single day. Maybe she shouldn’t have been ogling at the older girl, but she wasn’t sure if she could help it.

Johnny passed her while walking into class one day wearing a cropped band shirt that exposed her perfect skin and toned stomach once and Xuxi had to stand in the hallway for five minutes to cool down and drink some water, thankful that when she went to sit down Johnny had decided to put on a sweater because the room was freezing. Xuxi wasn’t sure how she was (barely) passing sociology. It was truly a miracle, but not as much of a miracle as Johnny being alive in the same timeline, country, and classroom as her. needless to say, she looked forward to Monday, Wednesday, and Friday every week for the first months of the semester. 

Xuxi had such a crush that it was annoying at that point and Johnny was continuing to test her. It was beginning midterm period and Xuxi almost drooled when she saw Johnny wearing a simple white high neck tank top matched with basic black leggings and a flannel tied around her waist. a maroon beanie was adorning her head followed with thick black eyeliner and eyebrows filled in immaculately. Xuxi shouldn’t have been staring at her nipple rings again, but she was stressed and a little too hormonal for her liking due to the high intensity of the amounts of assignments she had due.

Xuxi pushed the thoughts in the back of her mind and attempted to ignore the dryness in her throat as, of course, she and Johnny got paired up for the midterm assignment. “Wong will be paired with Suh for group 13” will forever ring in her ears because as they sat closer together at the table, Xuxi’s eyes kept drifting down to the outlines through the fabric and Johnny’s smirk was making it so much worse. Johnny wasn’t stupid, she knew people would stare, she was used to it and knew she wasn’t exactly trying to hide her tits.

“So, do you want me to pick the subject? or did you want to?” It was almost condescending, Johnny’s deep voice ringing in her ears like a beautiful melody and a tinge of sarcasm.

“Uh, you-you can pick it.” Xuxi offered up, scratching behind her ears and trying her hardest to stare at the table instead of the most insanely beautiful woman she’d ever seen in her life that had her full attention on Xuxi sitting right in front of her.

“Alright so I think we should focus on LGBT symbols within media because that subject isn’t taken and I think it’ll be easy, especially for us.” Johnny shrugged, tapping her pencil on the table with a quirked up eyebrow at Xuxi. Xuxi wondered briefly if she had been that obvious. She absolutely had been, who was she kidding? “That okay?” she asked, grinning. Xuxi swallowed, hard. “I think both of us have a decent idea on that kind of thing.” was that meant to be an observation or a callout? Anyway.

“Yeah, yeah I think that’s good!” Xuxi tried to talk without sounding like an idiot, actually attempting to focus on the papers in front of them laying out what the project had to be on. She was doing a gay project with her gay crush. how convenient. “So, like, pride flags in media and stuff?” she asked, scratching at the back of her head.

“Yeah, and commercials and representation in movies. we can make a video or PowerPoint or something about ads and all that.” Johnny giggled, typing into her computer as she focused back on that screen. “There’s tons of gay ads everywhere and I’m fucking gay as hell, so I pay attention to that shit.” Her laugh was deafening and Xuxi short circuited. There was her answer. Xuxi was restless in her seat again and she genuinely couldn’t believe she and her crush were talking about LGBT ads and Xuxi was definitely still focused on no longer wondering if Johnny was gay. She wondered briefly if it was an ice breaker to easily let her know, but she didn’t want to think too far into it. Xuxi also was a little oblivious and thought hey maybe she’s just open like that and definitely not hinting at something. “Plus, I’m pretty good at video editing if you’re cool with that.” Johnny shrugged. Of course, Xuxi was cool with that. 

The professor spoke again, pulling Xuxi from her wandering mind. “You have the next six class periods to work on your projects. It will be your choice to show up and work in here, but I will be here to help and answer any questions. You are all dismissed to start working, but you may stay to continue your work.” Johnny let out a soft yes in response and Xuxi was thankful that she could get out of there with a little bit of her sanity to try and start working on her part of the project, but Johnny had other plans. 

“You wanna go to the library and get started on the printouts for the presentation boards?” Johnny asked, slipping her cardigan back on and Xuxi felt like she could breathe again, but she froze when she processed that Johnny was asking her to come somewhere with her. Alone. 

“Like, right now?” Xuxi asked nervously, reaching over to grab her backpack. She fumbled for a second, getting a small giggle from Johnny. Xuxi’s hands were way shakier than she wanted them to be. Johnny made it hard for her to function.

“I mean I’d like to drop by Starbucks on the way there, if you want something.” She shrugged, bright smile and her backpack on.

“I-I’ll come with you.” Xuxi said sooner than she could stop her brain. She ended up walking mostly quietly with Johnny while she was on the phone. someone named Donghyuck was having a meltdown and Xuxi felt bad for Johnny because she was mostly just smiling to herself while trying to help whoever was on the phone with her until they calmed down. 

Xuxi thought it was nice of her, but she couldn’t help but wish she was talking to Xuxi. She knew that they’d definitely have time to catch up later. Donghyuck seemed important as of then. but Xuxi got to worrying a bit more as their 15-minute walk turned into her thinking about Donghyuck possibly being Johnny’s girlfriend. It wasn’t like Xuxi could be mad, just slightly disheartened because she’d made no effort to hook Johnny in the first place. Xuxi was playing with her fingernails as they walked, following behind Johnny like a puppy to the Starbucks. Johnny kept shooting her apologetic looks and Xuxi tried her best to give understanding smiles. Xuxi noticed she hung up when Johnny let out a huge sigh, shaking her head.

“My best friend’s little sister just called me crying about a boy who wanted to sleep with her, and she was too scared to call Mark about it.” Johnny snorted, shaking her head. “She’s in high school and she calls me for advice and I’m literally the worst advice giver, poor girl.” Johnny shook her head, reaching up to tuck her hair behind her ear and Xuxi felt her own face get hot when she got a glimpse of Johnny’s perfect jawline. she was going to fail if she couldn’t properly focus, so she looked back down at the ground. “Mark’s my best friend by the way, he’s a weird little fella.”

“She calls you to talk about boys?” Xuxi giggled a little, smiling as they walked. “I thought you said you were a lesbian?” Her braveness was finally peeking out. 

Johnny shrugged back, looking over at Xuxi. “I guess she thinks I have an outside perspective.” Xuxi snorted and Johnny’s smile grew wider. Xuxi wasn’t normally this quiet. hell, she wasn’t quiet ever except for in class, but Johnny made her nervous, which was such a not-normal feeling for her. she took a breath, trying to relax and actually be herself instead of a wreck in front of Johnny. 

The two continued small talk about their studies and Xuxi found out that Johnny was actually majoring in sociology, heavily intimidating Xuxi because she felt like she was failing due to staring at the other girl too much to pay attention to lectures. Xuxi was in sports nutrition, so they were on whole different levels, but Johnny looked at her with awe as she explained what she was interested in doing with her life. she felt good to be the center of Johnny’s attention, even if only for a moment.

They made their way to their destination with fresh drinks and snacks, but it was halfway through the afternoon and the only people around were the monitors, which were close to leaving the 24-hour library. Xuxi was thankful, she had a hard time working when there were more people around. She had a fear of being judged, but Johnny made her feel better since she actually knew what she was doing. It was her major after all. 

“So, I suggest you research and pull up video examples, you can pull them up and download ‘em on my laptop so we can put it all together easier.” Johnny was a little demanding, but Xuxi didn’t mind not even a little bit. She followed Johnny’s orders as Johnny was scribbling down an idea for visual presentation, peaking Xuxi’s interest to, of course, distract her further. Johnny had taken off her jacket and tugged her hair into a messy bun, slipping her glasses on and Xuxi had to try her hardest not to stare, focused teeth chewing on her bottom lip. 

“Stop staring, it’s not nice.” It wasn’t the first time Xuxi was speechless, but it definitely was a different kind. She blinked, stuttering.

“Uh, haha, sorry.” Xuxi laughed quietly, voice obviously nervous. 

“I just think you might pass the class if you focus more on the subject than on me.” Johnny giggled, smiling over at her and Xuxi swallowed again. “You’re not discreet and it’s not that I don’t like it, but I want you to succeed, okay?” 

Xuxi then had a small bit of confidence, hoping to better explain herself before she thought about it too much. “You’re really pretty is all.” Xuxi felt her cheeks burn, earning another soft giggle from the raven-haired girl. “I don’t mean to stare, I’m really stupid sometimes.” 

“Yeah, it’s fine, I get it. But you’re not stupid.” Johnny shrugged, soft smirk playing on her face as she stared at the computer screen. “I’d probably stare at you too if my whole life didn’t depend on this first class.” Now it was Xuxi’s turn to be embarrassed. Johnny’s attention wasn’t on her through the conversation, just mild talking as if the subject wasn’t heavy on her. Johnny wasn’t at all worried; unlike Xuxi. “And while I’m honored, me being hot is less important than your grades, yeah?” Now Johnny was teasing her, quirking an eyebrow and sending her a soft smirk. 

“Definitely.” Xuxi nodded, biting her lip and feeling embarrassed. Nobody had ever spoken to her that way and she wasn’t sure how to process it. 

“Like it’s not at all subtle.” Johnny teased further. When Xuxi looked up at Johnny, her eyes were dark, and she had scooted a bit closer. Xuxi gulped, eyeing Johnny up and down again, catching a glimpse of Johnny’s nipple rings that made her throat dry and her cheeks warm. She shouldn’t have looked, and Johnny was laughing again, biting her lip playfully.

“See!” Johnny shook her head. “You’re unstoppable.” Xuxi buried her face in her hands, embarrassed. Johnny had forgotten about the project in the meantime, just paying attention to Xuxi 

“Alright, fine, I get it.” Xuxi gave a soft nod, shy grin coming to her face. she was able to relax now that the subject had been in the open. She wasn’t particularly worried about the elephant in the room now. Her heart was still pounding, but she was a little more confident in the subject matter, rolling her eyes as she tried to properly respond. “I have a staring problem and it’s ruining my grades.” Xuxi laughed, shaking her head and trying to center back on her computer screen. 

“Maybe you just have a me problem.” Johnny shrugged, biting her lip and looking around to see a finally empty library. She had moved from her seat to sit on the edge of the table, leaning her head back to relax a bit and look over at Xuxi’s computer screen. 

Xuxi looked up at her, something she couldn’t quite read in Johnny’s eyes, something dark. “Maybe so.” Xuxi shrugged, trying to get the attention off of her and focused herself back to the table, biting her lip. out of the corner of her eyes, she could see Johnny’s grin. Johnny was focused back on her computer as well, tapping her pen on the screen. Johnny had no fear in calling anyone out, Xuxi could tell. She was fearless and said whatever came to her mind. Maybe that’s was Xuxi liked most about her. Xuxi wasn’t exactly meek, she was usually loud and kind of obnoxious, but Johnny made her turn inside out, heart beating rapidly in her chest when she’d catch a glance over at her. Johnny liked the attention, she could tell.

“Coming along okay?” Johnny asked, scooting her seat closer as she re-read notes in the assignment prompt. 

“Yeah, yeah, I think I’m getting somewhere.” Xuxi shot her a grin, which Johnny happily returned. 

The next couple project sessions went the same way, Johnny calling Xuxi out and they would learn little things about each other as time went on. Xuxi found out that Johnny was an only child and had ended up in Korea because she was interested in traveling and got accepted into university. She loved people and understanding others, which is why she chose that exact career path. Xuxi came here on another note, Johnny found that interesting as well how she ended up here, following her friends and their dreams to get out of her hometown. 

Xuxi liked learning about Johnny, she seemed like the most interesting person she’d ever met. She couldn’t help but to stare at her starry eyed when she got to talking. Johnny was loud. Xuxi was loud too, so she felt at home with Johnny, even when she was so easily seducing Xuxi with just her eyes, but Xuxi was a little too naive and blinded to notice.

“Do you want to go out for drinks with me?” Johnny was half laid on the table, leaning over with her ass slightly up in the air, arms close to Xuxi’s as she focused on her computer. the question pulled her out of focus, raising her brows as if wondering exactly how she was getting asked out by Johnny. 

Xuxi blinked, letting out stumbled words. “Uh, you- what about the project?”

“We’re like way ahead, come on.” Johnny rolled her eyes, groaning and pouting just slightly. “We can pick it up next class period. Or we can, hm, go to my place after and work on it tomorrow morning?” Johnny was leaning closer now, biting her lip and her arm was just barely brushing Xuxi’s, making the latter gulp. “I know you don’t have class Thursday mornings and I don’t have class on Thursday at all. It’s perfect.”

“Your place?” Xuxi asked stupidly, feeling her heart speed up in her chest. Johnny pushed Xuxi’s laptop closed and giggled, grinning at her when Xuxi blinked dumbly at her.

“My place.” Johnny smirked, pulling herself away to pack her own bag, sliding Xuxi’s across the table. “You can borrow my clothes if you want to dress up.” She shrugged. “Or don’t, you look fine.” 

Xuxi glanced down at her outfit, noting her sweatpants and simple high-necked crop top, hair pulled into a tight ponytail. She’d be lying if she said she hadn’t tried to dress hotter for their project meeting, unlike Johnny who looked, as always, flawless in her ripped leggings and combat boots and a denim jacket over her black tank top. “I guess I could change.” She usually had a problem borrowing people’s clothes because of her height, but she assumed it wouldn’t be a problem with Johnny. “I think you’re plenty tall enough and your clothes won’t be too short. My best friend Ten is like three feet tall and we can’t ever share clothes.”

Johnny laughed at that, shaking her head and putting her backpack around her shoulders. “Let’s go.”

Xuxi followed Johnny to her car, sliding into the leather seats and feeling slightly nervous as she sat in the car alone with her in such a small space. Johnny didn’t seem to be bothered. “Hey Siri, play Oh Go by The Pack.” Xuxi was smiling again, watching Johnny excitedly singing the words and Xuxi had to giggle, seeing her animatedly dancing as she drove. Xuxi felt like her pupils could turn into hearts any second if Johnny looked at her. “My roommate Taeyong always dances to this, she’s got it stuck in my head.” Johnny laughed, continuing to sing.

“It’s a good song!” Xuxi lied a bit, trying to amuse Johnny, seeing her eyes disappear into a crescent smile. “I don’t know it, but it’s good.” Johnny laughed loudly and Xuxi’s heart was beating harder. Xuxi joined her in dancing in the small car, actually relaxing for nearly the first time since she met the other girl. It feels like she’s been on edge for weeks.

“You should maybe come dance with me sometime.” Johnny told Xuxi, shrugging. “I go to the rec room for freestyling.” Xuxi raised her brows, shrugging and actually considering it even though she never really danced much. 

“I’d absolutely dance with you.” Xuxi assured her, grinning brightly and seeing Johnny still bouncing and moving in her seat. “I’m sure you’re great at it.”

“I’m very flexible.” Johnny stated, matter of factly, shooting Xuxi a smirk she didn’t miss. Xuxi’s throat went a little dry. Johnny definitely noticed. 

Xuxi was a little more silent on the way to Johnny’s house, mostly just singing the songs she recognized and listening to Johnny yell words to songs she’d never heard of. Johnny was so animated and lively; it was much different from Xuxi’s friends and she wondered how the hell she ended up walking into Johnny’s apartment alone together. It felt almost like it was too good to be true. 

“Yeah, I don’t really feel like going out anymore.” It’s not like Xuxi minded at all, she was probably just willing to go anywhere Johnny asked her to, always aiming to please. Xuxi watched Johnny fumble with her keys, realizing this was the first time she’d been taken to anyone’s home like this aside from her friends. It felt nerve-wracking, especially when Johnny was tugging off her jacket and pulled her hair out of a ponytail, excitedly kicking off her shoes and inviting Xuxi to the kitchen for a snack. 

Xuxi wasn’t in the kitchen for 2 seconds before Johnny had a rice cake in her fingers and quickly shoved into Xuxi’s mouth, Johnny’s bright smile glowing as the younger tried to process what was going on. Xuxi chewed and giggled softly, shrugging her shoulders at the strawberry flavor as Johnny eagerly awaited her response. “Me and my roommate made them last night before she went out of town.” that peaked Xuxi’s interest a little. “Normally I’m not the best at them, but Taeyong’s gotten good and we did a good job I think.” Huh. So they were alone in the apartment. Noted.

“It’s so good!” Xuxi grinned as she looked at Johnny, feeling much more relaxed in the apartment than she felt she should be. “That’s probably the best one I’ve ever had.” and she was being honest, hearing the other girl giggle so cutely had her heart pounding, wishing she could be responsible for that smile forever. Xuxi’s mouth slacked when she saw Johnny pop her own fingers into her mouth, licking the powder from the tips and all Xuxi could think about was the fact that those fingers had just been in her own mouth a few seconds ago and Johnny didn’t care. She wondered what else Johnny didn’t care about.

“I told you to stop staring.” Johnny was quick to snap her gaze back up to Xuxi, feeling like she audibly gulped. Johnny grinned at how riled up she made the other girl. 

“God, sorry..” Xuxi looked at the ground, hearing Johnny’s almost sinister giggle, stepping closer to her and quirking an eyebrow when Xuxi finally looked back up at her, gaining her attention back from the ground simply with just standing closest to her. 

“I usually hate it, but I really like it when you stare at me.” Johnny shrugged, inching closer to Xuxi and the younger girl felt heat rise in her core, cursing herself for being hormonal and Johnny was so close, nearly knocking the wind out of her when she easily slid up next to her, leaning against the counter with her arm brushing against Xuxi’s. “It’s usually weird ass boys staring, but for some reason I like that you’re paying attention to me.” Xuxi gulped and she knew it was loud enough for the other girl to hear. “It makes me feel good.” 

“Well I guess that’s good to an extent.” Xuxi swallowed again, seeing Johnny staring holes into her and suddenly the room felt way too hot. She was looking Johnny up and down yet again, biting her lip. “I don’t mean to, I promise.” Xuxi bit her lip, swallowing her pride. Xuxi was more confident than this, she couldn’t let her confusing crush on Johnny ruin her charisma. something switched in Xuxi’s head in that moment. “You’re seriously just so fucking pretty.” Johnny’s smirk grew wider and Xuxi gulped again, moving backwards away and blinking at the giggling girl by the counter. Oh god, that was too far. She was sure. “Uh, okay! I should go! See you next week!” Xuxi grabbed her bag from the floor and tried to dash out, but before she could, Johnny grabbed her by the arm, pulled her close and kissed her, hard. 

Johnny’s lips were so soft and Xuxi’s heart was beating out of her chest. She’d seen a lot about kissing and she’d been told by multiple people that she had beautiful lips, but she had no idea how exactly how to use them. Xuxi made a noise, gasping against Johnny’s mouth when the latter slipped her tongue past her lips. Xuxi dropped her bag, making a raw decision to set her hands on Johnny’s hips. No way in hell did she ever think she’d be making out with the hottest girl she’d ever seen in said girl’s apartment. Johnny’s arms slipped around Xuxi’s neck, tilting her head and shoving her tongue more into Xuxi’s mouth. Xuxi let out a noise, pulling away, embarrassed and moved her eyes down, bright red blush pulling to her cheeks. Johnny just giggled at her, shaking her head. 

“You’re a good kisser for someone who’s never really kissed before.” Xuxi frowned, looking at the other girl. Xuxi opened her mouth to speak, but found herself quiet, pouting a bit. 

“How do you know I’ve never kissed anybody?” Johnny snorted, seeing Xuxi’s face heat up even more. 

“I’m friends with Jaehyun, he told me you haven’t. And you’re shaking right now, so I can kind of tell on my own, but,” Johnny pecked her lips again. “It’s okay, though, promise.” Johnny nodded, a wide grin as she dropped her hands to Xuxi’s hips and pulled her closer. 

“You talked to Jaehyun about me?” Johnny had to laugh about that response. Xuxi giggled, shaking her head. Of course, Jaehyun. “Okay, listen, I’ve kissed one person and I had no clue what was happening, so Jaehyun can shut up.” Xuxi joked, grinning and face unbelievably red. 

“Even better.” Johnny kissed her hard again, moving Xuxi’s arms around her own neck to take control and Xuxi was shocked to like it, definitely not being the one in control. She was under Johnny’s spell and it felt good, taking a deep breath out of her nose before slipping her tongue into Johnny’s mouth, earning a soft groan from Johnny. Johnny’s mouth felt so good, warm and inviting. Her breath felt good against Xuxi’s face, her arms wrapped around Johnny’s neck. 

Xuxi felt like she was in heaven. Xuxi was used to people thinking she needed to be in control because of her stature, but she liked being vulnerable with Johnny, she liked how it made her feel to not be in charge and the fact that Johnny was taking over so easily, pressing her body against Xuxi’s felt so good. Johnny moved her hands slowly around Xuxi’s waist, tickling the skin under the hem of her sweatpants. Xuxi swallowed, feeling gooseflesh raise at her targeted skin, flexing her toned ab muscles subconsciously. Johnny gently moved her hands up Xuxi’s torso just around her navel, gently tickling the skin and then soothing it over with her fingers. 

Xuxi’s heart was racing and she made a soft noise into Johnny’s mouth, making Johnny pull away. “you okay?” Johnny asked, pulling her hand away and resting it back on Xuxi’s hips. Xuxi swallowed, nodding. “We can take it slow, promise.” Johnny told her. part of Xuxi was enjoying the excitement, but part of her didn’t know if she was quite ready for it yet, pulling away to look at the other girl. She was probably right. “We’ve got until the end of the world.” And that was all Xuxi had to hear to be a giggly mess, Johnny pecking her lips again. 

“I like you.” Xuxi said, just above a whisper and Johnny playfully laughed. 

“No shit.” Johnny grinned, pulling away and moving herself back to the counter. “Okay, so now the project.” Xuxi was giggling again, smiling like an idiot as they set their bags on the table and started messing around on their computers again. Yeah, Xuxi could take it slow. 

Xuxi had to admit, laying in bed with Johnny was torture, but it was cute that they both ended up in matching gigantic t-shirts and some of Johnny’s tiny sleep shorts after they both respectively showered. Xuxi had to smile, sighing into the pillow while Johnny was watching some show she’d been bingeing. Xuxi felt her breath hitch when Johnny laid her arm across Xuxi’s hip. She kept thinking about the fact that Johnny made her a home cooked meal, even finishing up most of their project before it got super late. Xuxi sighed happily, loving the feel of Johnny’s warm body pressed against her back and leaned against the pillow under the two of them. 

It also helped that Johnny’s room was decorated cleanly and minimalistic, but she had dozens of stuffed animals set around the place and a few in bed with them. Definitely more comfortable and less intimidating because Johnny was a dominant personality yet still so soft. 

“So that was a nice first date, huh?” Johnny’s voice hinted with a tinge of playfulness. Xuxi was taken back by the wording, never having been on a date before. She had to giggle cutely, realizing that it was Johnny’s quirky personality and approach made her more relaxed. “You like how I did that?” 

“Smart move.” Xuxi grinned wide, shaking her head. “I probably would’ve been terrified otherwise.” 

“Oh, I can tell.” Johnny yawned, nuzzling her nose into Xuxi’s neck. “Mm now get some rest. We’re gonna finish the project early so we can fuck off next week.” 

“Finishing early sounds nice. We might actually make a good grade.”

“Oh, I know we will.” Johnny was confident. Xuxi laughed loudly, yawning herself as she glanced at the clock. It was past 2am and she should be sleeping, but she was only a little distracted. She reached down, resting her hand on top of Johnny’s and she knew she’d sleep like a baby, reasonably proud of the fact she’d made it through the whole night just fine. She turned over in Johnny’s arms proudly, her face just centimeters away from the other’s. “Someone’s confident.” Johnny quirked her brow. 

“A little.” Xuxi grinned wide, leaning in to kiss Johnny hard, tongue sliding easily into Johnny’s mouth. She might’ve gotten a little ahead of herself. Johnny quickly grabbed at Xuxi’s waist, her trimmed nails digging slightly into her skin and Xuxi could get used to this. Johnny pulled away from Xuxi’s lips, kissing harshly down her neck, sucking a small spot before pulling away when Xuxi moaned out. 

“I said sleep, not suck my face.” Johnny smirked confidently, quirking her eyebrow up. 

“Oh, sorry, I misheard you.” They both snorted, Xuxi laying her head on Johnny’s chest and ignoring the slight ache between her thighs. “We can sleep now.” Johnny was trying to catch her breath, not fully prepared for Xuxi taking over her. 

“You’re something else, you know?” Johnny’s fingers were playing through Xuxi’s hair as she sighed into the pillow. 

Xuxi fell asleep on Johnny’s chest, Johnny’s arm rested behind her head and Xuxi swears she’d never slept so well in her life. She woke up groggy as hell, nuzzled into Johnny’s tits before she realized where she was and she smiled sleepily, Johnny still snoring underneath her. Xuxi ran her hand up Johnny’s stomach, admiring her sleeping figure with a sigh. 

“Mm, that tickles.” Johnny spoke groggily, reaching down to grab Xuxi’s hand with a tough grip even in her sleepy state. Xuxi swallowed because wow, Johnny was strong. 

“Sorry.” Xuxi blushed, smiling and nuzzling into the soft material of Johnny’s shirt. She couldn’t help but to notice Johnny’s shirt had ridden up and her hipbones were on full display and Xuxi was sure she needed to calm down, but Johnny was hot and underneath her. Johnny let up her grip, resting Xuxi’s hand right under her tit and Xuxi’s brain short circuited. Xuxi closed her eyes, trying to just relax until Johnny turned, pulling Xuxi’s face straight into her chest and hooking her leg around Xuxi’s body and she decided she definitely could die happy just like that. 

Johnny’s boobs were soft, warm against her face and just the perfect size. She’d never been in that position before, but she was 100% sure she loved it. Johnny’s body was warm under the covers, so comfortably pressed flush against her, but Xuxi was in the perfect position to rub her face against the cloth, happily sighing as she nuzzled into Johnny. If she’d ever experienced religion before, it was rubbing her face into this girl’s tits. Maybe she was enjoying it too much, but she couldn’t help it. 

“What are you doing?” Johnny spoke tiredly, her chin resting on the top of Xuxi’s head when she stopped moving, Xuxi freezing just to laugh, blush tinting her cheeks. “If you’re gonna motorboat me, you could use your mouth.” Xuxi’s stomach clenched at that, taking a breath and god if she hadn’t imagined her mouth all over Johnny’s tits before, she’d be lying. 

“You want me to?” Xuxi raised a brow even though Johnny couldn’t see. Johnny didn’t respond verbally, just lifting her shirt up to her collarbones with one hand effortlessly to expose her entire chest as she laid back against the pillow, eyes still easily closed. Xuxi’s mouth was watering and Johnny’s chest was more beautiful than she could’ve imagined. 

The barbells were black, perfect dark contrast to her pretty nipples and Xuxi felt like she was in heaven. The curve of her breasts were phenomenal, and they weren’t too big, just perfect enough to fit in Xuxi’s hands and no wonder she went braless so often; her tits were perfect, point blank. She’d never done this before, but by god she was going to try. But she had one question. “Is it going to hurt if I play with them?”

“No, they’re well past healed.” Johnny laughed tiredly and Xuxi knew she was good to go. She kissed wetly up Johnny’s sternum, plush lips pressing nice enough for Johnny to bite her lip. Xuxi’s mouth made its way over the soft skin of Johnny’s chest, finally resting over the nipple itself. Johnny’s breath hitched and her hands resting messily in Xuxi’s hair. Xuxi’s mouth opened over Johnny’s nipple, sucking softly and laving her tongue around the bars, earning soft grunts from the girl under her. Xuxi pulled off with a pop, tugging at the bar with her teeth because it felt right. Johnny hissed, gripping Xuxi’s hair in her hands. 

Xuxi groaned, delicately placing her hand over Johnny’s other breast and thumbing over the hardened nipple. Xuxi giggled to herself, switching her mouth to the other nipple and pinching at the previously abused one. 

“Feels so good Xuxi, fuck.” Johnny’s eyes were open now, hooded and looking down at Xuxi on top of her. Xuxi was proud, pulling and testing the waters on Johnny’s tits like it was the last thing she’d ever do. Xuxi was definitely wet and if Johnny was half as affected as her, she’d probably combust. “Fuck, come here.” Xuxi pulled off of Johnny’s tits, blinking stupidly up at her. “Come kiss me.” Johnny laughed softly, watching Xuxi crawl on top of her as Johnny pulled her own shirt over her head and Xuxi didn’t think she could get any hotter. Johnny pulled Xuxi on top of her, kissing her lips firmly and wrapping her legs around Xuxi’s body. “ ‘m trying to take it slow, but you make me want to fuck you so bad.” Johnny whispered against her lips and Xuxi’s legs felt like jelly at the statement. 

She groaned, kissing Johnny again. On one hand, she wanted to make Johnny feel good despite her lack of experience, but she liked how Johnny took charge so easily. It’s not like she couldn’t do it and she wasn’t so worried about losing her virginity, but Johnny definitely had her nervous to try. She’d have to get experience eventually right? Johnny didn’t seem to care, reaching down to grab her ass and pull Xuxi’s hips to press against her own. “Wanna take my shirt off?” Xuxi wondered with a beaming smile, almost making Johnny feel guilty for ruining her. 

“Do you want to take your shirt off?” Johnny asked with a laugh and a slight smack to her ass. Xuxi definitely liked that, biting her lip and sitting up. Johnny pushed her shirt up quirking a brow when Xuxi didn’t stop her. Xuxi giggled, raising her arms to let Johnny pull the fabric over her head. “Take it off! Take it off!” Johnny singsong chanted as she pulled it, dropping her jaw playfully as she tugged up slowly, closing her eyes jokingly as Xuxi assisted her and got the shirt back over her head. Johnny’s eyes opened and she wolf-whistled, staring at Xuxi’s tits with an impressed smirk, knowing it was best to make Xuxi feel as comfortable as possible. “God, you’re hot.” It was definitely more fun than anything she’d ever done, Xuxi’s nipples hard from being so turned on and she continued to laugh at Johnny’s reaction to her body and Xuxi couldn’t deny she was proud. 

If there was anybody she’d lose her virginity to, she was glad it was Johnny. 

Things were going a tiny bit too slow for Johnny, sitting up and kissing Xuxi again, her hands going to Xuxi’s chest and immediately thumbing over her nipples. Xuxi arched into her touch, breathing heavily into Johnny’s mouth and getting her lips nipped at. It felt like heaven truly. Johnny wrapped her arms around Xuxi and flipped them over, Xuxi’s back against the bed and looking back up at her starry eyed when their lips detached. “So, you’re not stupid. You know what you can handle. Do you want me to do this?” Johnny asked with a smirk, Xuxi sighing as she looked up at the ceiling, silently praying to god that her decision was right. 

“I mean,” Xuxi sighed, shrugging. Her confidence was faltering, but Johnny made her feel good so she was almost confident she could handle it. Xuxi bit her lip, grinning softly. “I think I can handle anything you throw me.” Johnny giggled cutely, her wide smile making Xuxi melt under her. She leaned in, pecking Xuxi’s lips. 

“Good.” Johnny whispered, kissing down Xuxi’s neck, wet lips trailing and pulling goosebumps from the girl. Johnny’s tongue swirled around Xuxi’s nipple, hand squeezing over her other breast with confidence and Xuxi couldn’t form a cohesive thought. Her clit was throbbing, her body was on fire. “How many fingers can you take?” Johnny asked with honey tinting her voice, glancing up at the mess of a girl underneath her. 

“T-two, maybe three.” Xuxi panted out, arching her back because holy shit Johnny was good with her mouth. She wanted it on her pussy and as much as she imagined ever getting eaten out, she was more excited now than ever. 

“Mm, good.” Johnny giggled, cupping Xuxi’s pussy and with the palm of her hand pressed against her heated core, Xuxi could’ve exploded. Johnny’s touch was nothing like her own, pressing her fingers against Xuxi’s clit through the shorts, making her hips buck. “Oh, someone’s sensitive.” Johnny teased, smirking and pulling the crotch of her shorts down with the hook of her finger and tossing them somewhere in the room. She didn’t care where they landed. Xuxi realizes she should’ve shaved, but Johnny didn’t seem to care even a little, her mouth attaching back to Xuxi’s tits and running fingers over her slick folds. 

“I don’t think I’ve ever been this wet before.” Xuxi panted out, pressing into Johnny’s touch. 

“Well, I’d hope not.” Johnny joked with her, biting softly on her nipple and Xuxi gasped loudly, too sensitive at everything Johnny was giving her. “I’m gonna take care of you, don’t worry.” Johnny giggled, her tongue running over her bottom lip at the sight underneath her. 

“I’m not worried.” Xuxi panted. Johnny softly rubbed Xuxi’s clit, pressing tender swirls around the sensitive bud with precision, Xuxi holding back her noises and tipping her head back into the pillow. She’d never felt like this before, writhing into Johnny’s fingers and Johnny had to hold her hips still with her other hand and god Xuxi was wet. She doesn’t think she’d ever felt someone or even herself so wet before. She wanted to take her time, but her mouth was watering, and she wanted to dive in. Johnny kept her control, dragging her fingers and spreading Xuxi’s wetness through her folds. Xuxi was clenching around nothing and Johnny definitely felt it, testing the waters and pressing one inside easily and curling it inside.

“Fuck, you take it so well, baby.” The moan Xuxi let out could’ve made doves sing. Xuxi was so warm and slick and Johnny could’ve married her in that moment. Johnny slipped another finger inside and curled them quickly. Xuxi gasped loudly, grabbing at the pillows around her. She looked down, seeing Johnny’s concentrated and dark eyes, topless on top of her with her fingers so deep inside. “Feel good? Your pussy feels so amazing around me. Love your pussy.” Johnny smirked, seeing Xuxi fall apart under her. 

“Feels so fucking good, m’ pussy feels so good, Johnny, fuck me. Please fuck me so good.” Xuxi’s voice was higher than she’d ever heard, whimpering at how well Johnny fucked into her spot relentlessly. 

“I will baby, I will.” The wet sounds edged Johnny on, groaning and sinking between Xuxi’s legs and the girl was gasping, positive she was too sensitive and ready to come already. Johnny put her mouth against Xuxi, moaning against her at the taste, tongue dancing over the bundle of nerves and Xuxi thought she could die. Xuxi’s hands flew to Johnny’s hair, gripping harshly and Johnny had to giggle, flattening her tongue against her pussy and letting Xuxi rock her hips against it, fingers not letting up as she curled deep inside. Xuxi felt her stomach clench, heat coiling inside her and oh god she was going to come. Xuxi moaned loudly, pushing Johnny’s head further in and she took advantage of it, pressing her tongue harder and going to suck on Xuxi’s clit one last time before she came. Xuxi saw stars, whining wantonly when Johnny didn’t let up, still fucking her fingers deep inside and pushing through her orgasm. 

“Fuck, too-too much.” Xuxi panted, trying to push Johnny away and earning a soft laugh as she pulled her fingers out, opting to lick up Xuxi’s wetness with her tongue and loving the taste. If Johnny was honest, she could do this all day anyway, but Xuxi made her feel more powerful, more in control, and she loved it. “P-please.” Xuxi whimpered, legs closing around Johnny’s head and Johnny decided to stop torturing the girl, pulling away and pressing a kiss to the crook of her thigh. 

“Good?” Johnny smirked, well knowing the answer. 

“Holy shit.” Xuxi laughed, tipping her head back on the pillow and normally she’d feel exposed, but that was the last of her worries. Johnny giggled proudly, joining Xuxi at the head of her bed and leaning against the headboard. Johnny was so turned on from just touching Xuxi and having a mouth all over her chest, but she didn’t want to push the girl too far. 

“You look cute when you come.” Johnny grinned to herself, biting her lip and slipping her own fingers past the hem of her shorts, rubbing soft circles around her clit for some kind of relief while Xuxi’s head made its way back on her shoulders. Johnny let out soft pants, getting Xuxi’s attention, staring at the other with blown pupils. Xuxi couldn’t even respond, watching Johnny’s free hand go to play with her own nipples, tugging at the bar as Xuxi watched. Johnny whimpered softly, seeing Xuxi turn over and drink in the sight in front of her. “Like what you see?” Johnny quirked a brow, speeding her fingers up against her clit under the grey shorts. 

“I genuinely do not know how to process this.” Xuxi scoffed, feeling heat shoot down to her core again and god she wanted to touch Johnny. 

“You can kiss me.” Johnny grinned sweetly, still playing with her pussy as she spoke. Xuxi felt like she was on fire, hurriedly sitting up and crawling over to Johnny, kissing her again and cautiously putting her hand over Johnny’s free breast, tugging at the black barbell through her skin. Xuxi kissed her hungrily, Johnny whimpering into her touch. “You like those, don’t you?” Johnny panted against her lips, pressing her fingers harder onto her clit. She was impressively turned on and the thought of being the first to touch Xuxi made her head even bigger. Xuxi giggled, kissing tenderly down Johnny’s neck.

“Am I allowed to touch?” Xuxi asked with confidence. Surely she could just do what she did to herself, there was no problem and she had enough pride to let Johnny help her along the way. 

“Fuck, yeah.” Johnny scoffed, shrugging and pushing her shorts off, spreading her legs and Xuxi let out a breath, not expecting to see how smooth and toned Johnny’s body was all over. Johnny was significantly more prepared than she was, but that didn’t stop Xuxi, pulling her hand away and kissing Johnny one last time as she rested her hand on her thigh. “Go ahead.” Johnny edged her on, grinning at the challenge and enjoying the fact that she was the first person Xuxi would touch. She was more excited to help than worried. 

“Tell me if I do something wrong, okay?” Johnny nodded and Xuxi kissed Johnny again as she dragged her hand up Johnny’s leg, cupping her pussy and letting her fingers gather Johnny’s wetness. Xuxi groaned at the feeling, unbelievably turned on at the affect she had on her. Xuxi ran her thumb over Johnny’s clit, dragging her fingers along the latter’s folds and reveling at how Johnny twitched under her. Xuxi spread Johnny’s pussy with her middle fingers and gasped softly at the way Johnny’s entrance fluttered and Johnny was more silent than ever. 

In comparison, Xuxi’s fingers were just a bit longer than Johnny’s, so she finally felt like she had the upper hand as she slipped one finger in, trying to copy what she knew how to do on herself and god she didn’t expect Johnny to be so hot, her walls clenching around Xuxi’s digit. Johnny was biting at her lip, boring holes into Xuxi as she touched her, breathing hitched. Xuxi slipped a second finger in easily and that’s when Johnny went limp, whimpering and grabbing at Xuxi’s hip. Johnny was about to open her mouth to speak when Xuxi curled her fingers inside quickly and relentlessly, hearing the hot squelch of Johnny’s pussy was clouding her mind. Johnny moaned next to Xuxi’s ear, reaching up to grab the latter’s hair and pulled her in closer for a kiss, whimpering into her mouth with the tight grip in her hair. Xuxi definitely didn’t mind.

“You have the longest fingers I’ve ever felt, oh my god.” Johnny was falling apart, and she didn’t even have any criticism for Xuxi because she was confident, easily working her fingers inside with skill as if she’d done it a million times before. Johnny slipped her hand between the two of them, working quickly at her clit and Johnny felt like she was going to come faster than she ever had with anyone else. It was truly impressive with Xuxi being so fearless and direct and god her fingers were something else. Xuxi smirked at the way Johnny was writhing, Johnny’s free hand going between Xuxi’s legs and rubbing quickly at Xuxi’s pussy without hesitation. Xuxi twitched under the touch, nearly losing her resolve and- “Xuxi I’m gonna come.” Johnny said through whimpers, sloppily working at her own and Xuxi’s clits and Xuxi thought this couldn’t get any hotter. “Gonna come, your fingers are so good.” Johnny groaned, hips bucking and Xuxi’s wrist was tired, but she had to make Johnny come. 

“Let me make you come, please.” Xuxi panted, squeezing her legs around Johnny’s fingers and she was soon to lose it too. Johnny’s hips bucked against Xuxi and her own fingers. It was too much and with a long moan, Johnny writhed against the sheets. Xuxi tested her own limits, smirking when Johnny’s fingers went slack against her and worked Johnny through her orgasm with a blush on her cheeks and sweat rolling down her back. 

“So good Xuxi, so fucking good.” Johnny twitched, clamping her thighs around Xuxi’s hand and reaching down to stop her with the hand previously occupied and gripped her wrist tightly. Xuxi giggled happily, loving the mess she made out of Johnny and god, was she proud. “Getting ahead of yourself, huh?” Johnny tried to steady her breathing, fucked out and ready to collapse in bed. Xuxi slipped her fingers out of Johnny and grinned at the slick coating her fingers. She made Johnny come and she was officially not a virgin anymore, but in the best possible way. 

“Was it okay?” Xuxi giggled cutely, smiling at the girl under her. 

“Fucking fantastic, actually. I’m impressed.” But Johnny wasn’t finished, tucking her fingers back between Xuxi’s legs and it didn’t take long to have Xuxi bucking and coming yet again. Xuxi was blissed out, collapsing on top of the other girl. 

“That was-“ Xuxi let out a breath. “That was nice.” Johnny had to laugh at her word choice, shaking her head because she really didn’t expect any less from what she’d learned about Xuxi. 

“Yeah.” Johnny nodded proudly, wiping her fingers on the first shirt she found on the bed. Xuxi had a sudden realization, picking her head up and blinking.

“Wait, I didn’t get to, um,” Xuxi pouted softly, frustrated that she never even got to try out her mouth, but Johnny already guessed she’d get that from her.

“Hey, don’t worry.” Johnny giggled, kissing the top of Xuxi’s head. “Next time, don’t worry.” 

“Next time?” Xuxi perked up at that, smile bright and excited like a puppy. Johnny had to tease her. 

“Yeah. Next time you stare at me it is on.” 

Okay maybe, just maybe she’d found the right girl.

**Author's Note:**

> this came out MUCH longer than i expected it to but hey! more self indulgence and thank u for anybody who actually read this <3333 love u lets get married


End file.
